1. Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a mask frame assembly for thin film deposition and an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a mask frame assembly for thin film deposition that reduces deformation of a mask pattern and an organic light emitting display device manufactured by using the mask frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting displays are self-emissive, and have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response rates. Thus, they have been considered as a next generation display.